Hybrid multiple access (HMA) technology has a wide application prospect. As compared with other onefold multiple access technology such as frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA) and interleave division multiple access (IDMA), the HMA technology has a layered structure, and combines advantages of technologies used in all layers. Therefore, it is expected to apply the HMA technology to the next-generation wireless communication system due to advantages of the HMA technology such as high quality of service and high anti-interference ability.